


Fawkes: An Origins Tale

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ollivanders Wand Shop [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ariana Dumbledore's Death hurts Albus, Fawkes Helps Albus, Mentions of Death, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Origins, Other, References to Depression, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: A look at the origins of Fawkes and how he met Albus Dumbledore in his youth





	Fawkes: An Origins Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.
> 
> The Golden Snitch: Ollivander's Wand Shop - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff.
> 
> Wand Core: Phoenix Feather - Write a story from Fawkes' POV
> 
> Word count: 728

Fawkes: An Origins Story

I felt him, first. It was the first thing that I felt. He was in pain, and I knew he needed a little help. Before that, there was nothing. I emerged from a pile of ash, I do not understand how it came to be there, but I pushed myself through, and that's when I saw the young man, he was crouched in his bed, sobbing. I could almost feel his heart breaking. He was a skinny boy with auburn hair, his beard was just coming through. Clearly, he was nearing adulthood. I sang I know it can bring strength to most heartbroken and weary wizard. That is when the boy looks up.

"Hello you," he smiled. That's when I saw his truly kind face with piercing blue eyes, still filled with tears. "What's your name?" he asked.

Delicately a leap from the spot on the window ledge and spread my wings, which erupting into glorious flames, if I do say so myself. The boy's eyes widen, and he smiles.

"You know there is a legend in my family, that a phoenix will come to those in need," he wipes a stray tear. "I have to say, I am in need."

Knuzzling the boy, I wait. I know he hurts, and I know he has to get it off his chest.

"I think I killed my sister," he whispers. "I didn't mean to, I was just trying to protect Gellert."

I continue the song, and I can see the boy get stronger.

"I loved him, but he's-" he stops and looks away. "He isn't who I thought he was, he's-" his breathing is ragged, but he manages to stop crying. "He's a monster. And I nearly joined him, I nearly became like him, because I liked feeling powerful! Fawkes, you have to help me, you can't let me pursue power again. It's too tempting for me, I can't do this again."

I stretch my wings, and flourish my tail, as I watch the boy, the boy that needs to explain. The boy that is bound by guilt.

"See, Gellert thinks we - Pureblood witches and wizards - are better than Muggles. He wants to dominate them, use them, kill most of them. I thought it was for the greater good. I'm supposed to be the smart one! I got all O's in my N.E.W.T's, but I'm the one that gets taken in by a pretty face? Aberforth saw it, and he tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. That is when things got out of hand, I liked how it felt being in control, and Aberforth always needed me here, suffocating me, stopping me from achieving my potential! I resented them, him and Ariana. How could I? She was sweet, innocent. She deserved a better brother, she deserved Aberforth."

The boy continued to sob, and I listened, as it was what he needed. He needed permission, and not judgement, to bare all.

"Naturally, Aberforth being Aberforth, he didn't let it drop. Gellert attacked him, and I defended Gellert. I know, I defended the one that attacked my brother! Before you know it, we have a three-way duel. No one thought of Ariana, not one of us. Not that Gellert ever would have. One of our spells rebounded, I don't know which one, but it hit her. She died, oh Fawkes, she died!"

The man, who looked more like a boy collapsed into tears all over again. All I can do is sing, be there, and help my boy through this.

"I know it was my fault, I can't be sure it was my curse that did it, but if I had listened if I had not been so greedy. If it weren't for me loving a monster, Ariana would be alive now!"

The boy cried until there was no end, listening to my song, a song designed to give him strength and courage. I knew I would stay with him for the rest of his life.

"I'm Albus, by the way," he smiled. "Just in case you wanted to know. I thought Fawkes was a fitting name, though if you have a different one, maybe you could clue me in?"

I like the name Fawkes. I let out a delicate song, something to communicate with him that I am happy to be here, with him, my Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and Kudos :)


End file.
